


Practice Makes Perfect

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 DrabbleTag6 [28]
Category: Nana
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hachi tells Nana of her latest crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> taken from drabbletag5 prompt - "dawn" for LJ user darklight90
> 
> _It's been forever since I read this, but I wanted to fill a prompt from something less common in the femslash100 community._

“I met someone tonight.” Hachi sings across the apartment as she stumbles through the door, well after dawn.

“That’s hardly a surprise.” Nana raises an eyebrow before turning back to her novel.

“Hey, not nice!” Hachi replies, face falling into a pout.

“Are you drunk?” 

“Maybe.” 

Hachi staggers forward and falls face first onto the bed, landing on Nana’s legs. She giggles and looks up at her friend. 

“This one is different though.” She replies with a sparkle in her eyes.

“Oh, yeah?” Nana flips the page, hardly bothering to look up.

“She’s amazing.” Hachi gushes.

“Wait.” Nana closes her book. “She?”

“Yes!” Hachi rolls onto her back and kicks her feet off the edge of the bed. “She’s so pretty and she bought me a drink.”

“Is that all it takes?” Nana laughs. “Have you ever been with a girl?”

Hachi’s face falls at this realization. She presses her lips together and thinks back to her past lovers. There were a few kisses with girl friends, but nothing more. 

“Nana.” She pleads. “You have to teach me.”


End file.
